


5. Carcase

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Canon Typical Horror, Gen, Mind Control, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), POV First Person, blood rains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my own personal challenge to write 12 drabbles based on 12 random words I got from a word generator.</p><p>This time, the word was "carcase" which is apparently the British spelling of "carcass" .</p><p>I promised myself that I'd try to write something other than fluff for one of these and, well, it's hard to write fluff based around dead animals. </p><p>Warnings for mind control and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Carcase

Buzzing fog at the back of my mind, where's my tablet? I must write this down. Its purple, why is it purple? I can't. I can't keep fighting it. I feel my mouth form the words I don't want to say. 

"All hail." 

I need to write this down for the future, for posterity. For....

All hail.

Something wet and meaty falls at my feet, I look to the sky in horror and oh God the rain is blood, there is so much blood. 

All hail.

I cannot fight it. I raise my arms to the bloody sky. 

All.

Hail.


End file.
